Love, Problems, and Wings
by Luvslotsoflaughs13
Summary: Amu and her friends are enjoying their time at high school, but with Ikuto and his friends being a famous group of play boys at their school, a lot of drama happens. A new girl and boy will step in, except why does the new girl have wings? Oh, the Romance, humor, and confusion all bundled in this story! (Easter doesn't exist and Charas are in human form!)
1. The girls

**Me: *squeals* OMGZ! MY FIRST SHUGO CHARA FIC! XD. **

**Amu: Glad to see that you're happy. :D **

**Ikuto: Is this an Amuto? **

**Me: NOPE!- **

**Ikuto: NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY NO?! *begins to shake me rapidly* **

**Me: *slaps him* Control yourself! I said no, because I'm adding other couples as well. This won't just revolve around you and Amu. Also, you two have never met before, so I'm doing one of those cute stories, like a love at first sight thing or something. **

**Ikuto: Cheesy..*gets slapped again by me* OW! WHAT THE FUCK?! SERIOUSLY! **

**Me: DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH AMU OR WHAT!? ON EACH OPENING THE OTHER COUPLES WILL JOIN ME ON INTROS AND OUTROS, YOU GOT THAT, YA DAMN TOM CAT?!**

**Amu: That looked like it hurt. O_O **

**Me: Meh, he'll live he's a cat so he has 9 lives. **

**Ikuto: 7 now.*groans and rubs his face* -_-"**

**Me: Anywhooligans, Amu please do the disclaimer. **

**Amu: Roxie-chan does not own us! :D**

**Ikuto: She owns her hulk-slap! **

**Me:*rolls eyes* Enjoy! ^_^ **

**Ages: **

**Amu: 15**

**Ikuto: 18 **

**Tadase: 15 **

**Utau: 17 **

**Kukai: 16 **

**Rima: 15 **

**Nagihiko: 16 **

**Yaya: 15 **

**Kairi: 16 **

* * *

**(The charas are humans in this fic and will be the same age as Amu, except Eru and Iru , they'll be in college and Yoru will be the same age, same height, almost , as Ikuto. )**

**Amu p.o.v **

Hi there! I'm Amu Hinamori. I have long back length pink hair that I placed in a ponytail, bright honey-gold eyes, and a fair stature for 15-year old girls. I was known for having a cool and spicy attitude, but after I met my other friends and hung out with my cousin, Ran, and her friends, I managed to show people the real me and not my façade. I still hang out with everyone and it's almost as if nothing has changed...PSYCH! EVERYTHINGS CHANGED! Because we are going to a well-known hell-hole known to be the best/worst place in the world, no, in existence.

.

.

. High school.

It may not sound bad but believe me, I have been a freshman for 3 months and I hate it there, but with my friends I enjoy it. I continued to finish with my hair and brushing my teeth and other morning stuff. I got dressed in my uniform, which contained a red jacket, with a tie, checkered red and black skirt, knee-high socks of any choice( black and white) I chose white, and black school shoes.

"Yosh! All done!" I said happily. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, grabbed my school bag, and left the house after saying bye to my parents and 10-year old sister, Ami. They stopped calling me cool and spicy and began to treat me more nicely than ever.

I made it to a large brown building that had a black gate in front of it. I saw Rima, Utau,Yaya, and Kusukusu, Rima's twin sister. When Yaya saw me, she wasted no time in glomping me to the ground. "YAY! YAYA IS HAPPY THAT AMU-CHI IS WITH YAYA!" She cheered, nearly ignoring Rima's jealous stare. Speaking of the girls let me describe them.

Rima is wearing the same uniform as me. her hair is still curly and long and nearly reaches her knees, and instead of her black head band from junior high, she was wearing a more grown up version of it making it look nicer, and she was a bit more taller, to my chin at least. She wants to be a comedian when she gets older, so she always reads comedy gags.

KusuKusu, like Rima, also wants to be a comedian, so they both do funny comedy skits. They are identical teins, except her hair is a shade dark and is straight, and she also has a green star ad tear mark under both eyes. She isn't wearing the jacket, and has red and white polka dotted arm and leg warmers. She also has this unique laugh and acts as silly as a clown.

Utau is the oldest out of us and has 2 fraternal twin sisters Eru and Iru, who are in college. (Utau and Ikuto are not related, hehehe.) She has long blonde pigtails to her waist, wearing the same uniform but has black stockings on, instead of white. She also has a curvaceous figure that boys go after and an amazing singing voice. That is one of the reasons on how the two of us became friends, because we both liked singing.

And Yaya, the energetic or to Rima, the "Baby Brunette", has her hair in pigtails, but with he rest loose. She has red ribbons on each one. And is wearing the same uniform, complete with her green candy pouch, that I got for her birthday. She likes to do ballet and is good at taking care of kids and from time to time she used to help me take care of Ami when my parents are out.

"Okay, Yaya, you can get off her now." Utau said, pulling off the childish teen from me. I was about to thank her until another force glomped me, until I realized that it was my hyper cousin, Ran with her step sisters, Miki, Su, and Dia, who are running not too far behind. "Kuskusukusu!~" Kusukusu giggled.

Ran is my cousin on my Mom's side. She has pink hair like me, but matching pink eyes. She is the same height as me and wears her hair into a side ponytail, to have a sporty look. She is lean and has some muscles and loves sports and cheerleading. She has on the same uniform, and has two pink wrist bands on and a heart shaped pin in her hair. Her Mom divorced, her Dad.

Miki has shoulder length blue hair, with a blue beret with a spade button, Ran gave her. Unlike Ran, she is more calm, composed, and tomboyish. She is an average at sorts, but is very good at drawing, painting, sculpting, and singing. She even plays instruments as well. She became Ran's step-sister, after her Mom died from childbirth, so she has us to feel better and each year we visit her grave with her.

Su has near back length lime-blonde hair that she places in a bun with and soft green eyes. She is an Amazing cook and has a motherly nature. She says "Desu" after her sentences, and is clumsy at times. She has on the uniform, and has a clover shaped bracelet on her left wrist with her house key on it. She became Ran and Miki's 3rd step sister, because her Mom, left Ran's Dad.

And finally, Dia. She has her auburn hair in pigtails with a white head band on completed with a Diamond shaped charm on it like her Step-sisters. She is a singer and a motivational speaker, always telling others to shine on, and they'll be brighter. Dia, like Miki, is really calm and smart. She has on the same uniform, but with brown school shoes on. She became the 4th step sister, after her Mom, married Ran's Dad.

"HI, AMU!" She practically yelled in my ear. I managed to stand up as she got off me. "Hi girls." I smiled. "Hey, Amu." They said. "Amu, did you hear that we're having new students, desu~?" Su asked. "No, I didn't but whoever they are, I hope they're nice." I said. We then hear loud squealing from the other hundreds of girls at our school. "Ugh, here comes the "Heart stealers." "Rima groaned.

I turned my head to see a group of boys with the same amount of people as us and were walking to the gate. They are a group of playboys, so many fan girls want them and boys envy them. We steer clear from them because we don't want any drama. Me and the girls continue talking to each other, until the bell rang. And we went to class. I luckily have all classes together, so I was more than happy to leave. But for some reason, I felt like someone was watching me and my friends.

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you think? **

**Amu: I love it! ^_^ **

**Ikuto: Oi, why didn't I appear? **

**Me: You'll make an appearance in the next chapter, along with the boys. **

**Ikuto: Whatever, just let me be with my Amu-koi.*hugs Amu from behind* **

**Amu: *blushes red* I-Ikuto, LET GO! *struggles* **

**Me: *Kicks him in the groin* oops, my foot slipped. **

**Ikuto: *on the groun screaming in pain* HOW THE HELL DID IT SLIP?! I'M TALLER THAN YOU! **

**Me: Flexibility, anyways, Amu, will you please? **

**Amu: Read and Review! ^_^"**


	2. The boys

**Me: Hey, I'm back! Thanks to my first reviewer for liking my story, I have decided to make a chapter 2. ^_^ Now, give it up to the next couple, Kutau! **

**Kutau:*comes in* **

**Me: Hey you two, glad you could make it! **

**Utau: Thanks. **

**Kukai: Yo, what are you doing now? **

**Me: I made a chapter two, so this story will talk about the boys side of chapter 1, like the girls. **

**Kukai: Sweet! This story needs to talk about my good looks! **

**Me:*rolls eyes* Whatever. anyways disclaimer please! **

**Utau: Roxie doesn't own us! **

**Kukai: Enjo-HACK!*gets hit in the face by a soccer ball* **

**Me: That's my line. Enjoy! ^_^ **

**Utau: *poking Kukai to see if he was alive* **

* * *

**Ikuto p.o.v **

I woke up and got dressed in my uniform, leaving my warm bed. The uniform was the same as the girls, but with pants of course. I prefer to not wear my tie. I have a calm and cool attitude that is well known to the female population. I am apart of a group being the sexiest men alive. We are well-known players who shows no remorse after breaking a girl's heart. The chain is we find a few girls, flirt with them, date them, them then break up with them. I know its cold-hearted, but like hell do we care. We are known as the ice princes since we break girl's heart, and have a cool attitude that attracts more of them.

I saw my friends and cousin, Yoru. Yoru and I could pass as brothers, by our semi-identical looks. He has shaggy blue hair, yellow eyes, and is a lot more playful than me. He says "nya" after his sentences, eats his Tayaki from the tail like me, and is a huge fish lover, he even has a black and gray cat collar, that makes him resemble a cat. Not that it's bad, I love cats.

My other friends are Kukai and his brother Daichi, Nagihiko and his twin brother Rhythm, Tadase and his cousin Kiseki, Kairi, and his brother Musashi.

Kukai and Daichi are the sporty ones out of us. Kukai has wild aubourne hair and bright green eyes and Daichi has green hair and brown eyes. he even has a sweatband with a star on it, They both have their uniform shirts unbuttoned.

Nagihiko and Rhythm are actually triplets, because they have an older sister named, Nadeshiko, but let's not talk about her too much sense she scares the shit out of me. They both have long purple hair, but Rhythm's hair is flipped at the end. Nagi is really cool to talk with and has a nice personality that anyone can get along with, but if you are on his bad side, that's a one way ticket to your death. Rhythm is like Nagi but is more outgoing. They both are muscular, but not like the Soumas, they are like that since they are both dancers. Rhythm was wearing his hat and headphones around his neck to differ from us.

Tadase or Kiddy king and Kiseki/Pouty prince, are the princely ones of the group. Tadase has blonde hair and red eyes with a "princely smile" and has a multi-personality disorder for when someone calls him "Prince" he becomes a dictating psycho. Kiseki has purple hair and blue eyes, and like Tadase, is the prince of the group but likes to call himself a "King". They were both properly wearing their uniforms like the goody two shoes they are.

And the last two are Kairi and Musashi, the Samurais. They both have green hair in a ponytail that reaches their shoulder, deep voices, and are the smartest out of us. Kairi wears glasses and has steely violet eyes, he is very uptight, blunt, and likes to read. Though it sounds like that he is a bad person, he is very shy of meeting others and is easy to get along with one you know him and is a huge samurai fan. Musashi has blue eyes, doesn't wear glasses, and is a huge samurai fan, too. He is really calm, composed, and is in the kendo club.

We all have nicknames.

Me- The cool one.

Yoru- The playful one.

Kukai- The soccer one.

Daichi- The star one.

Nagi- The dancer.

Rhythm- The hot beat.

Tadase- The Prince.

Kiseki- The King.

Kairi- The intelligent one.

Musashi- The Samurai.

As we walk to the school gates, The girls began to flock us and squeal over us. This happens all the time, so we're used to it. I looked at a group of them, and they all fainted. The bell rang and it was time for us to leave, I took notice of a beautiful girl with pink hair, amber eyes, and an amazing figure. I felt something in my chest that I haven't felt in a while when I see other girls. I don't know why, but I wanted to make her mine. I began to smirk at the idea. Yeah, she will definitely be mine.

* * *

**Me: Hehe, How was this one? **

**Utau: You did great! **

**Kukai: I sound amazing! XD **

**Me: Great to see you're alive! **

**Kukai: YEAH, WHAT'RE YOU ON STEROIDS, THAT KICK NEARLY BROKE MY SKULL?! **

**Me: *smiles* Oh, Of course not, it's called being strong. **

**Utau: While those two are at it, Read and Review! **


	3. New students and love at first sight!

**Me: What the hell?! Where are you people?! I want more reviews! Why else would I be making this story other than out of boredom?! *sighs* Anyways, here are Rimahiko! **

**Rimahiko:*comes in* **

**Me: Hey-hey, you two! **

**Rima: Why am I here again? **

**Nagi: Were here to help Laugh-san with the intros and outros of her story.*smiles* **

**Me: That's right! and I'm introducing you all to my third chapter! Disclaimer please? **

**Rimahiko: Luvslotsoflaughs13 doesn't own us! **

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

**Utau p.o.v**

After Me and the girls escaped the drama, we went to class and luckily there isn't one class with either of us separated. When we went into class, everyone else came in and Sensei told us to sit down. Her name is Kimami Anata or Kimami-sensei and she teaches literature. She has back-length blonde hair with turquoise eyes, large breats and a perfect figure, and her hair is held in a low ponytail, she has an orange top with a long dark red shade skirt, and burgundy shoes. She has a funny attitude and an be very caring, yet scary. She's really close to me and the girls, because we are her favorite students and also she is in our neighborhood so we hang out a lot, but we still respect her.

"Alright class, before we can start we have a new student." She said. There was a lot of curious murmurs. "Please treat her kindly and fairly, especially you, Saaya." she said glaring at the slut.

Saaya has a group that loves the damned playboys and she tries to stop other girls from dating him, even though he is a player. The red head has shoulder length hair, swamp green eyes, wears thousands of make up, and wears the school uniform that is 3 sizes smaller. She even bullies new students so I saw that smirk and gleam in her eyes as she looked back to her friends. Then there was a knock on the door and Kimami-sensei grinned. "And that's her! Come in!" She said.

A girl around Amu's height walks in, meaning that she wasn't too short or too tall. She had cloud white hair that went to her ankles and was in a braided fashion. She even had two oddly colored eyes that I grew fond of. Her eyes was an unusual shade of gold as her pupils had a animal like slit to them. She even had foreign tan skin with a calm expression, with white and brightly colored headphones around her neck and was holding her book bag. She was even wearing her uniform correctly and modestly.

"Hello, My name is Roxanne Abarashi, but you may call me "Roxie" for short." She said with the most calmest, smoothest, and caring voice I've ever heard. Kimami-sensei smiled even wider. "Well, Roxie-san, please sit next to Miki. Miki, please raise your hand." She asked. The said female raised her hand as Roxie walked to her new seat. Miki sits next to Suu from her left and no one sits near her on the right side, meaning Roxie has a window seat. Me and the girls have close seats in the back so we all talk or pass notes.

"Well, since we have a new student, can we get to know you a bit?" Kimami-sensei asked. "Well, I love listening to music, I never care what type I just love to listen to them. I also enjoy anime, manga, drawing, video games, reading, cooking, dancing, and helping others." She said. I look to the girls and I see them smiling at her. "What about your family?" Sensei asked. "I was adopted so I have 5 older brothers." Roxie said. I felt my smile go down, I was curious but I don't want any of us to pressure her about her past.

Sensei stopped smiling ad her eyes widened. "Ah, I'm sorry I asked." She said. "It's ok." The white haired teen replied. After 20 minutes, class ended and it was time for lunch. We went to our usual seats, which was outside with enough seats for us and it was near a beautiful lake that of course, has gates that we can't go through. "Hm? Hey, look Roxie doesn't have anywhere to sit." Dia pointed. out. The gold-eyed student was holding an orange bento. but was looking for a seat. "Yaya will let her eat with us!" Yaya said before zooming to her. After 2 minutes, she came back with Roxie. "Hi, everyone. It's nice to meet you!" She said enthusiastically .

We introduced ourselves an we got to know each other a lot, we even have the same schedule as her and we exchanged emails/numbers/addresses together. It was fun, but I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. I shrugged off the feeling and we kept talking together.

**Kukai p.o.v **

Me and the guys make it to class and managed to lose the fan girls. Look, I know that we're playboys, but those girls are just sluts, fakes, and have nothing better to do. I want a girl who is modest, kind yet feisty, never goes down without a fight, and is natural and modest. But alas, most of the female population describes none of that.

We get to our desks, which means we all sit together of course, and get ready to hear the teacher's lecture.

"Alright everyone, get to your seats." He said. I hear half of the girls sigh at him dreamily. See, that's how much of sluts they are, they go after someone they won't have a chance with. His name is Shona-Sensei. He has black hair and steely blue eyes, has a nice build, and he is a very cool and funny teacher. Me and the guys are close to him, since we are the most good looking males in the whole school, and he lives in our neighborhood, so we hang out. "We have a new student, so please welcome him." He said.

Everyone started murmuring, until the door knocked. Shona-sensei smiled. "Come in!" He said. The door was opened to reveal a boy Nagi's height. He had dark brown, almost black hair, ebony brown eyes, and he was energetic and happy looking like me. "Hello, I'm Im Yong Soo nice to meet you all, da-ze~!" He said. He even had his uniform on properly, but the girls are still attracted to him. "Please tell us about yourself." Sensei asked. "I came from Korea with my siblings, I enjoy eating Kimchi, reading manga, playing video games, and watching anime, da-ze~!" he explained.

"Alright, well please sit next to Yoru, Yoru raise your hand." He asked. The said cat boy did as he was told and then Im came over to us, meaning he had a window seat, since no one sits on Yoru's left. After class, we got to know him better at lunch when he sat with us. I was looking around for the soccer field, which is where I go after lunch is since last period is a free period, but my eyes were caught on someone I wished I should have seen sooner. The girl had long silky sunshine blonde hair, amazing violet eyes, and what caught me most was how modest she is. I want her to be with me by my side. I want to hold her and love her. This is weird since I never felt like this for other girls. I just want her.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if the fic doesn't match the couples in the intros and outros, but that's just how it is. **

**Rima: So, we met you and your boyfriend? **

**Me: Y-you could say that...*blushes* **

**Nagi: So, will the story be in me and Rima's point of view in the next chapter? **

**Me: Yep! Now say the magic words! **

**Rimahiko: Read and Review! **


	4. Targets and a plan

**Me: Ok, now I know that my stories are getting different because, I made Amu have a chapter of her point of view and Ikuto have a chapter on his point of view as well. But the main couples must always have a big opener, so this is one of the reasons on why all of the other couples don't have their own chapter and it will stay that way since I'm lazy and i have other things to do! Any ways, please welcome Yairi! **

**Yairi:*enters with Yaya bouncing up and down with Kairi walking in* **

**Me: Hi, you two! sorry for not updating to make you appear sooner. **

**Yaya: Yaya forgives you, but can Yaya ask Roxie-chii a question? **

**Me: Shoot. **

**Yaya: Where's Pepe-chii!? **

**Me: She'll be your baby sister, since she looked exactly like one. **

**Yaya: KAWAII! **

**Kairi: While they're talking, Luvslotsoflaughs13 does not own us.*fixes glasses* **

**Me and Yaya: ENJOY! **

* * *

**Rima p.o.v **

I like Roxie-chan already! She is like a mixture of all of us.

She likes comedy like me and Kusukusu, she can cook, clean, and sew like Suu, Sing and dance like Amu, Dia, and Utau, Draw and play instruments like Miki, Athletic and plays sports like Ran, She is very motivational and encouraging like Dia again, and She is great with kids and loves sweets like Yaya. She gave me and my twin two of the latest gag manga too! That's it, she is close to me like Amu! Roxie even gave us nicknames which i found cute, kinda strange for my behavior though.

Me- Rima-chan

Kusukusu- Kusu-chan

Amu- Pinky-chan

Ran- Heart-chan

Miki- Spade-chan

Suu- Clover-chan

Dia- Shine-chan

Utau- Butterfly-chan

and Yaya- Aka-chan (It means baby, but she didn't care)

"Well, how about we meet at Ohiko cafe this weekend?" Utau asked. "That sounds fine." Miki said, finishing a drawing in her blue sketchpad that belonged to her Mom, but her Dad gave it to her. "Maybe, after that we can go do some Karaoke." Dia grinned. We kept talking, until shadows blocked us and we turned to see it was those stupid playboys smirking/smiling at us. Well, at each o us actually. The idiot purple-head, Nagihiko, was looking at me and his brother was staring at my sister. What do these idiots want now?!

**Nagi p.o.v **

Im is already part of the group and his nickname is the new one. He has some qualities that made him make it here anyway. He's sneaky and smart like Ikuto, crafty like Yoru, athletic like Kukai and Daichi, enjoys music and dancing like Me and Rhythm, enjoys reading like Kairi, and has a kind personality like Tadase and Kiseki (Even though he calls people 'commoners' he's still nice and helpful to others.) We kept talking, until i noticed that Ikuto was staring at someone. I turned my head and followed his gaze to see him staring at a pink-haired girl with honey eyes at a table full of other girls. I didn't pay attention to the other girls, because my eyes were locked on the blonde girl, with the caramel eyes, doll face, and petite but nice stature. She had the cutest laugh and beautiful smile. "Wow, those girls are beautiful, nya.~" Yoru said.

"So, are they are targets?" Daichi smirked. "They sure are, let's go." Kukai said, more than happy to go to the table, more likely, the girl with the blonde pigtails. When we make it there, we each have the girl we want.

Ikuto- the pink haired one with honey eyes

Yoru- The girl with blue hair

Tadase-( Has a crush on Nadeshiko, but she prefers to distance herself from them, so he stayed at the table.)

Kiseki- The girl with the diamond pin in her hair

Kukai- The pigtailed girl

Daichi- The pink haired girl with pink eyes

Me- The beautiful doll girl

Rhythm- The beautiful doll girl's sister, I think.

Kairi- The brunette one

Musashi- The blonde one with green eyes.

And Im- The new girl with white hair

"Um, do you need something?" Ikuto's target (**A/n: **Amu) asked. "Yes, you. Want to go on a date with us later" He asked, putting his charm on. Pretty much, most of the fangirls who are watching fainted or had a nosebleed, especially , the response would be a tomato red face and an immediate reply of "Yes", but instead she rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I'm not interested."She said easily, before turning to her friends. I know that I'm one of the nicest people in this group, but seeing Ikuto's reaction, I just had to hold in my laughter along with the other boys, even Kairi was snickering a bit.

His eyes were wide, his mouth was agape, and his pride was shattered. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but think I misheard you, did you say no?" He repeated trying to keep what's left of his cool. "Yeah, I did. Now can you please leave me and my friends alone?" She asked, having this personality that was a mixture of cool and spicy. "And you and your friends don't even think of trying to hit on us, none of us want too be apart of your girl collection." Kukai's target said with a fiery look in her eyes. All of the girls, even the doll one, nodded in agreement.

Pretty much all of us, were shocked and before any of us open our mouths, the bell rang and he girls packed up their half-finished lunches and left. "What just happened, da-ze?" Im asked. "That was rejection, my Korean friend." I answered. "That was so not cool!" Rhythm said."Man, and those girls were really cute too! especially, the pink cheerleader one!" Daichi pouted. Ikuto smirked again and got another one of his "I'm-not-going-to-give-up-and-I-have-a-plan-whether-you-like-it-or-not-you-guys-are-helping-me-but-it'll-be-worth-it-in-the-end" look. "Uh-oh, the cat has that look on his face."Kiseki pointed out. "No, I have a feeling that those girls are different from the others, especially Pinky, there." He said.

"And what are we going to do?" Kukai asked. "let me guess,we have to get to know them more, figure out ways to attract them,and they're ours, am I right?" Kairi said, like it was obvious. "Yep." Ikuto said. Looks like Doll-chan will be mine after all.

* * *

**Me: And that's how the boys met the girls! **

**Yaya: Yaya thinks it was great, but why didn't Yaya have a line?*gets puppy dog look* **

**Me: Because I wanted to give you more lines in the next chapter!*pets her head* **

**Yaya: Yay! :D **

**Me: Kairi, say the magic words! **

**Kairi:*sighs* Read and Review.**


	5. The research

**Me: Sorry about not updating sooner, but*cough* I do have this damn thing called a*cough*cold!*cough* Welcome, Ran and Daichi!*cough* **

**Raichi: *Comes in* **

**Ran: Wow! You should stay in bed with a bad cold like that! **

**Me: I didn't want to *cough* let the reviwers*cough*down. **

**Daichi: *sweatdrops* Well, Luvslotsoflaughs13 doesn't own us! **

**Ran: But she owns her cold! :D **

**Me: Sadly*sneezes* **

**Raichi: ENJOY! **

* * *

**Yaya p.o.v **

Yaya doesn't like those meanies, they just thought they could have us and throw us away like they do to all of the other girls, well they're wrong! Yaya's friends are smart, and no matter how hard they try, they won't charm us! After class, we had a short conversation with Kima-chii(Kimami-sensei) and then we began to walk home. It turns out to be that Roxie-chii lives next door to Yaya and Rima-chii and Kusukusu-chii! I went inside and greeted my parents before seeing my baby sister, Pepe.

Pepe looks like me, but her hair is a shade brighter, she has light blue eyes, and she's wearing a pink bunny footy pajamas I brought her with my old pacifier that I used to have. She woke up from her crib to see me and began to raise her arms up wanting me to hold her. I picked her up and began to kiss her round pudgy face. I just love Pepe so much!

"Konnichiwa Pepe! Did you miss Yaya!?"I asked full of enthusiasm. The blue-eyed infant nodded to me. "Well, Yaya met a new friend and I hope you'll like her, cause Yaya likes her!" I said. Pepe likes anyone I like, so she understands and smiled more. "C'mon, Pepe time to feed you!" I cheered, before going downstairs to feed her.

**Kairi p.o.v **

I make it back home with Musashi as I remembered what Ikuto told me to do.

Flashback: 

_"Kairi, since your the smartest, try to do some research on those girls. Can you do that?" Ikuto asked. _

_I fixed my glasses and smirked. "You underestimate me, when I make it home, I should be done by tomorrow." I said. _

_"Good, I trust you on this." Ikuto smirked. _

Flashback end: 

I began to go on the school website and hacked into the teacher's account to look through all of the female students and found the girls we were looking for. Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina, Rima and Kusukusu Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, Ran Kokoro, Miki Kuwa, Suzuki/Suu Kuroba, and Diamond/Dia Kagayaki. Apparently the last four are step sisters and are Amu's cousins. I searched up for the new girl, her name is Roxanne/Roxie Abarashi. After I finished my research on the girls and read about them, I looked at samurai movies with Musashi and did a few kendo sparring with him.

When dinner was done, I kept thinking about that Yaya girl and for some reason, I felt some sort of attachment at first glance when I saw her. Don't tell me that I'm falling in love! "But you are." I hear another voice say before I looked up to see Musashi grinning at me in the doorway, since we both have different rooms. "Don't be ridiculous." I said, trying to sound serious but I felt a strange rise of temperature on my face and my voice cracked. My green haired brother started to chuckle at my expression. "What's so funny?"I asked. "Kairi, your in love." He answered turning around to leave.

"How do you know? about these things?" I asked. "Samurais may fight, but they can love." He explained. "I have a feeling these aren't from the movies," I said making Musashi turn to me. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You're in love too, aren't you?" I asked directly. He was quiet for a few minutes. "...Yes, I am too." He said before leaving to go to bed.

So this is why Ikuto wanted me to find the girls, not because we're players and are using their feelings, but I wonder if the other boys feel this way as well?

* * *

**Me: Done!*drinking theraflu tea* **

**Ran: I really like what you did for our last names! **

**Daichi: It kinda sucks by how I'm not in it-UGAH!*gets hit in the face by a soccer ball* **

**Me: When will they learn?*places leg down and drinks more tea* **

**Ran: I'm surprised you still have energy! O_O **

**Me: That's what happens when your not human, now Kokoro-chan say the words... **

**Ran: Read and Review!*has poms poms and begins to cheer* **

**Me: SAYONARA! ^_^ **

**Daichi: X_X**


	6. Casual clothing and figures!

**Me: Hey, everyone! I'm a lot better than usual.*cough*Welcome Miru! ^_^ **

**Miru:*comes in* **

**Me: Konichiwa!*cough* **

**Miki: Hey!*sketching in her notepad* **

**Yoru: What's up, nya~! **

**Me: Nothing much,*cough* I just need you guys to help me with intros, outros, and disclaimer!*cough* **

**Yoru: You need help on your cough, nya~! **

**Me: What do you think theraflu is for?*cough* **

**Miki: Roxie doesn't own us! **

**Me: Enjoy!*cough* **

* * *

Ran p.o.v 

Me and the girls are in class again, but this time Kimami-sensei had an announcement for us.

"Class, today we are going on a trip to Kyoto and you may choose a group." She said, smiling at us. Me and the girls glanced at each other and nodded, knowing that we'll be in groups especially with Kimami-Sensei. "All of the items are in the separate buses we'll be riding in." She said. After she explained Me, the girls, and Sensei ran to the bus, because we could get good seats before everyone. and today we were in casual clothing.(They're just in their regular outfits as charas, but I'm gonna change Kusukusu,Suu, Kiseki, and Musashi's outfit)

I was wearing a pink cheerleader like outfit with a visor that had my favorite heart charm on it.

Miki was wearing a black vest over a blue jacket with matching blue shorts and brown shoes with her bag full of sketch stuff and her hat with her spade on it.

Suu was wearing a green shirt, with a long blue dress skirt, green shoes with her hair placed loose with a green head band and her clover charm.

Dia was wearing a yellow dress with orange and white diamonds, with white leggings and orange shoes, and she had her hairin her pigtils with her diamond charm in it.

Kusukusu was even wearing a cute clown hat with red and white polka-dots on it with matching arm and leg warmers and she had a cute shirt with a smiley face and a blue skirt.

For Amu and the others...

Amu was wearing a light pink shirt that had a kitten on it, how cute! blue jeans, and was wearing light red sneakers, with her x clip we gave her as her hair was loose.

Rima was wearing a caramel shirt with a light brown skirt and matching sandals.

Utau was wearing a dark purple tank top, white jeans, and wore dark shoes with her hair in pigtails.

Yaya was wearing a orange shirt with a ballerina on it, a skirt with matching ballet patterns on it, and had ballet flats. Her hair was in pigtails and she had her candy bag.

and Roxie was wearing a green jacket, with a cute monkey with headphones on it, blue shorts that reaches her knees, light turquoise sneakers, with her hair in a ponytail. She had glasses and multi-colored headphones on, a cute book bag with a chibi fox, and had a lot of otaku things and mini technology in it.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Kimami sensei asked. She had her hair in a up ponytail, a blue top with jeans, and she was wearing nice teal shoes.

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone said. When we made it to the bus we sat together, but I noticed that one of the playboys, the sporty green-haired one, was checking me out! then all of his friends started checking us out! Especially a TEACHER! but he was checking Kimami-sensei out.

"Guys, those boys keep staring at us!" I hissed to them.

"Those idiots don't know the meaning of "no"!" Rima growled.

"Seriously, why are they even bothering us?!" Utau asked.

"I don't know, or really want to know!" Roxie yelled.

"Let's try to ignore them, girls." Sensei said. We tried to ignore them and continued talking,but that creepy feeling of someone watching me was still on me! But, it took a while for us to go, so then we all drifted to sleep, surprisingly Yaya, since she is always hyper. Before I began to let the darkness of resting surround me, I managed to see a familiar green blur move closer to me.

Daichi p.o.v 

Me and the guys especially Shona-sensei. I was wearing a yellow and green striped shirt, white sports short, with a cool sweatband that has a star charm on it that Kukai gave me.

Kukai was wearing a sports cap back wards, a red and white shirt, dark green shorts, and he had brown shoes.

Ikuto was wearing a shirt that was midnight blue, dark skinny jeans, and matching shoes.

Yoru was wearing a black shirt that had a cross on it, skinny jeans, and he had dark shoes.

Nagi had a uniform like violet and plaid shirt with a cool scarf, he had indigo jeans, and was wearing matching converses.

(Rhythm is wearing the same clothing as his chara form)

Tadase was wearing a crimson jacket neatly, blue jeans, and he had leather brown shoes.

Kiseki was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a crown hat or something, had jeans of course and was wearing leather shoes a tad darker than Tadase's.

Kairi was wearing a tan business like jacket, formal pant, and had dress shoes.

and Musashi was wearing green shirt, nice jeans, and had cool matching sneakers.

"Everyone, we will be riding bus C4." He announced.

"That's the bus the girls will be riding." Kairi informed.

Most of us smirked at how we'll actually be with our girls.

"Boy~," A familiar feminine, yet scary voice said. We all turned around to see Nadeshiko.

Her hair was in it's usual ponytail because it was lower, had a shirt with purple flowers on it, a dark purple skirt, and she was wearing knee-length socks, and had purple and white shoes with it. She had a scary aura and smile scaring us and creeping out Shano-sensei. "You guys aren't scheming about getting those girls right?~" She asked with a deathly sweet voice. Nadeshiko doesn't approve of any of us being playboys, so she'll normally scare us like this or would distance herself from us.

"No, w-we were just making friends with them is all!" Nagi squeaked out.

Before she left she threatened to use her weapons on us if we break anyone else's heart. We managed to climb on the bus or run to get away from the fangirls. I saw the cute pink haired cheerleader or Ran, in a amazing outfit making me see her delicious curves, She had large boobs, nice legs, and nicer ass. I licked my lips and I guess that the boys noticed my lustful gaze on the girl and they were staring at the girls with the same expressions as me.

"Damn." Nagi said looking at the small girl or Rima, with a predatory gaze.

"Those are some insane curves." Kukai smirked at the blonde pig-tailed girl.

"Those boobs..." Im said, making his hands look like they were groping the air and was staring at the white haired girl, Roxie.

"I feel that we should get to know them." Shona-sensei said, while looking at the teacher there or Kimami-sensei.

After a few more moments, The girls began to fall asleep. Rima was sleeping on Amu's shoulder. Suu and Dia were leaning on each other. Kusukusu was sleeping on Miki's shoulder. Yaya was sleeping on Roxie's lap. And the teacher was resting her head over Ran's head. Damn, they looked so peaceful and innocent. I slowly moved closer to my sporty crush, before she fell asleep and stared at her feeling like a creeper, but she was so beautiful. I want her to be mine, I _need_ her to be mine. No matter what!

* * *

**Me:*sleeping* **

**Miki:*blushes st the descriptions of Daichi's p.o.v on the girls* **

**Yoru: Well, you all do have nice bodies, nya~!*purrs in Miki's ear sexily* **

**Me:*punches him* **

**Yoru: OW! WHAT THE HELL, NYA?! **

**Me:* you'll...never...eat my...cookies...*sleep talks and continues to attack Yoru in sleep* **

**Miki:*sweatdrops* Roxie doesn't own us! **

**Yoru: *still running* READ AND REVIEW TO SAVE MY LIFE! **

**Me:*sleep talking* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THE CHICKEN! **

**Miki: O_O**


	7. Cuddling and Chasing!

**Me: Hey-yo! I haven't updated in a while! sorry about that!*scratches head* Anyways let's welcome Suu and Musashi! **

**Suusahi: *comes in* **

**Me: Hi guys! **

**Suu: Hello, desu~. **

**Musashi: *nods* **

**Me: Anyways, this chapter will have the boys chase us, so I decided to make a chapter! **

**Suu: Oh my, desu~! **

**Me: Well, since you barely said a word, why don't you give the nice viewers the disclaimer?*turns to Musashi* **

**Musashi: Roxie-san does not own us. **

**Suu: Enjoy, desu~! ^_^ **

* * *

**Miki p.o.v **

I woke up to look out the window and see we're in Feudal Kyoto(**They're staying at the traditional Kyoto, sorry for not saying that the last chapter!)**. It's so beautiful, that I want to draw it.I was about to reach for my sketch pad to remember that Kusukusu was in my lap, but I don't remember feeling heavy. I looked up to see one of those players, the cat one that says "Nya". I forgot his name, tjough. Yuro, Yiru, Yura, whatever he was hugging me and he was staring at me while smiling.

"You look cute while sleeping, nya~, names Yoru." He smiled. Normally, girls would die from happiness if he even tapped their shoulder, my response was by gently pushing him off so I won't wake up Kusukusu.

"Yeah, get off of me and my friend." I said.

The blue haired neko tilted his head in confusion. "What friend, nya~?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, and looked down to see Kusukusu wasn't there!

""What the?!" I shrieked waking my other friends up, who were being cuddled by their own boys.

"Get off of me!" Utau hissed, trying to push off the green eyed brunette player.

"Kya!" I hear Kusukusu shriek as she tried to get out of that purple haired player's lap(Rhythm).

"Oi!" Sensei seethed, as she tried to free herself from another male teacher.

After a few more minutes of struggling, the girls finally got out of the males grips.

"What was that for?!" Dia asked, pissed.

The light purple haired one wit a crown and blue eyes gave her a "prince smile".

"Sorry, We couldn't help our selves and thought you were cute." he explained. His sparkles are blinding Me, Blinding Me I say!

"We sure did~!" The ebony haired boy said, sneaking up behind Roxie to touch her chest. THAT PERVERT!

My white haired friend saw him and turned around then pushed him back, knocking him into the other dudes.

"GIRLS! RUN!" Ran and Amu said as we ran off the bus after grabbing our stuff. I hear foot steps behind us, and I turned my head to see those idiots are chasing us! Why us, world?! Why us?! But as if someone heard our prayer, Roxie saw something.

"Girls, look! A short cut to our hotel!" She said, pointing to a tunnel not too far from our hotel. We ran through there as fast as we could, but I felt someone grab me! I felt their warm breath on my ear and hear a familiar voice say.

"I caught you, nya~."

**Yoru p.o.v **

Ah, my blue kitty is so cute~! I always wanted a girl like her, but most of the girls are either bitches or sluts, sometimes both. When I saw her sleeping, I couldn't resist cuddling her! Not only to be near he, but to also have the feel of her nice body, that's real! Most of those girls are fake and I felt this weird connection to her, like a magnetic force is pulling me to her. Anyways, back to the beauty-HEY! WHERE'D SHE GO!?

"There they are!" Kukai said, pointing to the group of our women running, well mainly Utau.

"This is exciting~." I hear Ikuto purr, staring at Amu.

"Looks like they're just shy~!" Rhythm smiled.

So, my kitten wants to run, she can run as much as she won't but she'll never escape from me! We then ran and chased after them, then lost them until, Im saw something.

"Guys, they're going through that tunnel as a short cut, da-ze!" He said, pointing to them,*cough*Roxie*cough, sorry, fish in my throat. We ran in there and managed to grab them. I grinned like a predator that caught it's prey to Miki.

"I caught you, nya~!" I mused happily in her ear.

"Weren't teachers supposed to be a role model to the students?" I hear Shona-sensei say to Kimami-sensei, while holding the woman.

"You're not one to talk!" She snapped, then turned to the girls, "Now girls!" She shouted to them.

_"What are they doin-OW!"_ My thoughts were interrupted, when I felt pain shoot through my foot to see my blue angel stomped on my foot as the other girls either kicked the boys grins, elbowed their guts, or head-butted them. We were immobilized by pain, and they took their chance to run and go in their rooms. Next time, I'll get her!

* * *

**Me: Suusashi had to step out since Musashi wanted to impress a certain chef~!*grins* **

**Musashi: *voice from outside* I HEARD THAT! **

**Me: Good for you! :D Anyways*turns to Suu, who all of a sudden appeared next to Me***

**Suu: Read and Review, desu~! ^_^ **

**Me: SAYONARA! ^_^**


	8. Bath time and pain

**Me: Sorry for not updating any time sooner, but high school is a pain! Now, please welcome, Rhythm and Kusukusu! **

**Rusu:*comes in*(Idk their couple name, so just bear with me.) **

**Me: Hello, you two! **

**Kusukusu: Hi, Laugh-chan! **

**Rhythm: Hey. **

**Kuskusu: WHAT'S UP WITH THE TITLE?! *blushes* **

**Me: Well, the boys are playboys, so I had to make them pervy. -.- **

**Rhythm:*smirks***

**Kusukusu: Why?! O_O**

**Me:*jerks head to a smirking Im* -/-**

**Kusukusu: Oh.*blushes* O/O**

**Rhythm:*grins* Great Idea, man!*fist bumps him* :D**

**Im: Thanks, da-ze~! XD**

**Kusukusu: Roxie doesn't own us!**

**Me: Enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Suu p.o.v **

That was so rude of those boys to chase us,desu! I have never felt so angry in my life, desu! After all of us made it to our rooms with Sensei we finally sat down and took a breather,desu.

"What's up with those guys?!" Amu said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Utau gave the pinkette her favorite x-clip and placed it in her hair for her.

"I know! Can't those idiots take no for an answer?!" She said angrily.

"Well, they can't follow us forever." Sensei said as she helped a dizzy Yaya to a seat. We happily chatted again and we were relaxing and placing our items in the right place. All of us are going to be at this trip for 2 weeks, wards, the nice girls next door to us told us about how we can go next in the bath house, since we were late,desu. They were even kind enough to keep the water warm,desu.

"A bath sounds so relaxing~!" Roxie grinned.

"I agree." Rima said.

"We could use a little treatment to get those boys out of our heads." Miki said while stretching and all of us were holding our bath supplies. We made it to the bath house, undressed and got in the water, then began to bathe together,desu. The water was amazing,desu. If not perfect! All of us sigh in happiness. "Wah~ This nice bath really got those boys off our chests now." Dia sighed. "Speaking of chests, your's are really big, Dia." Ran said, while staring at them. "H-hey! You have large ones too,Ran!" Dia shot back embarrassed.

"The Mashiro's chest sizes are pretty nice too." Sensei grinned."Yeah, we have C-cups, but they are larger by a cup from other girls." Rima explained. "Sensei-chan has giant ones, though." Amu teased. "Yeah, what size are those, E?" Utau asked. "No, they are F's." Sensei said, shocking all of us. "WAH!" We all hear a screech and turn to see Yaya groping Roxie's large chest,desu. "Yaya says these feel soft and are big like marshmallows!" She cheered. "Hey!" Our white haired friend said, before she turned and groped Yaya's chest. Your's are pretty big too, y'know?!" She said,desu. I don't know how, but all of us wound up in a groping war,desu. and it was so much fun,even Sensei joined,desu! When we finished we started to bathe,desu.

"Hey, Amu can you pass me the bucket so I can rinse my hair?" Utau asked, with her hair loose,desu. The pinkette nodded and passed it to her then continued to clean her arms."Roxie-chan, is it okay if I can borrow, your shampoo?" Kusukusu asked. "Yeah, here you go." Roxie said as she gave it to the orange-eyed clown. In 15 minutes, we finished and walked out in towels to see the boys were touching our under garments,desu!

"PERVERTS!" We all yelled as we tossed anything hard at them,desu.

**Musashi p.o.v **

(15 minutes before)

After we lost our targets, we decided to call it a day and hang out in the room we are staying in.

"Man, they can kick hard!" Kukai groaned as he massaged his stomach.

"Ditto." Nagi agreed while rubbing his shin.

We still can't give up, their just being hard to get." Shona -sensei said as he placed ice on his groin. I'm surprised that Suu-san was able to be so strong despite her gentle appearance, I shouldn't underestimated her. I kept rubbing my stomach as all of the other boys rubbed their shins and groins. After the pain, subsided the dudes that are staying next door to us, told us that the bath was ready and that we could go. We were last because we were chasing our targets and forgot about the time limit. When we got in the water was luckily,still warm.

Kairi had to place his glasses and remove his hair band to go we finished, we were talking more about the girls and how we shouldget them, well Tadase was talking about how he and Nadeshiko had a date tomorrow. "We should try to get to know them, then pounce,nya~!" Yoru said. "That's right! So they won't know what's comin' to them,da-ze~!" Korea we can continue talking, we heard the girls on the other side. "They are oddly noisy." Ikuto pointed out. "Maybe..." Daichi pointed out making his famous perverted grin. He was grinning in some sort of fantasy, so we decided to join in and I had a dirty thought of Suu.

_Dirty thought (Musashi) _

_Suu had her hair loose and it reached her shoulders as she had a small yellow towel barely covering her and she had a lot of blush on her face with suds on her, but looked at Me in a lustful manner with glazed eyes. _

_'Musashi-kun~, can I wash your back~?' She asked about to remove the towel to reveal her naked body_

_Dirty thought (end)_

All of us sighed at our own dirty thoughts,until Ikuto and Kukai grinned evilly. "The girl's clothes are next to ours,right?" Kukai said with a glint in his eye. "Yeah, what are you on about,dudes?" Rhythm asked. "Well, we can take their bras and panties and maybe, when their looking for them we could pretend other boys took them and when we give them back," Ikuto said. "They'll thank us and will hang out witH US," Nagi continued. "And then, we'll have a chance with them,"Kiseki said. "And after that, they'll date us."Kairi and I finished simultaneously. We then heard one of the girls voices, so we leaned our ears on the wall next to theirs. We then heard their discussion,

Amu: Kima-chan, they're THAT large?!

Kimami: Yeah, J-cups aren't really easy to handle."

Shona-sensei smirked pervertedly.

Amu: Ah, most of us are a cup away from being D-cups, while themashiros and Yaya are two cups.

Roxie: Actually, I am a D-cup.

The girls: EH?!

Roxie: Yeah, WAH! AKA-CHAN! DON'T TOUCH ME SO UNEXPECTEDLY!

Yaya: They're so big!

Miki: KYA! RAN! DON'T TOUCH MINE!

Ran: Hehehe! They're pretty soft!

After their little...war, the girls continued to bathe. Me an the guys were practically in Pervert Paradise, but then I realized something, SHOULDN'T SHONA-SENSEI BE DOING SOMETHING?!

***Chibi anime moment***

"W-wait, Sensei this isn't right, we shouldn't-" I turned, to look at Shona-sensei but he was already opening the door. "Well, are we doing this or not?" He said with a perverted smile.

***Chibi anime moment over***

I was out numbered so I had no we made it there, all of us found their bras and panties and we were really amazed at the sizes and looks.

"Kimami's are sexy~!" Shona-sensei smirked while holding her black bra.

"I love the way it smells~!" Daichi smiled while holding Ran's Sporty panties.

While we were there, the girls opened the door to reveal their toweled attire. Suu was gorgeous. She had her glistening hair was in loose curls framing her face and had a few droplets, her skin was glistening and had stray drops on it, and the towel revealed her curves more than ever and it even revealed her girls saw us and their eyes widened at catching us in the act. See the thing is,all of us froze not moving at all. It was so quiet, you could hear a pen drop."Wa-wait a se-"I tried to say, but the girls interrupted me.

"PERVERTS!"They yelled at the top of their lungs and threw a lot of hard items at us, before grabbing their under garments from us and ran off. "Raise your hands if you're in pain Shona-sensei said all of us groaned and raised our hands, this is going to be tougher than we thought! But we're not giving up!

* * *

**Me: Zzzzzzz... **

**Kusukusu: Zzzzzz...*cuddled with me* **

**Rhythm: How cute! ^_^**

**Im: While their like that, Read and Review! :D **

**Me and Kusukusu: Shayonara...zzzzzz...zzzz... **

**Im and Rhythm: :)**


	9. Dreams and Pillows

**Me: Hey,guys! This story is getting popular, so I decided to make another chapter and later when I'm done using the characters for intros and outros, me and Im will do it ourselves! **

**Im: Yo! But enough of that, let's welcome Tadeshiko! :)**

**Tadeshiko:*comes in* **

**Me: Hi guys! :D **

**Nadeshiko: Hello! **

**Tadase: Hi, hey can I ask a question? **

**Im: Sure. **

**Tadase: Why weren't we introduced before the charas like everyone? **

**Me: Gomen for that, it was just that I wanted to explain that Temari wouldn't be in the story since she'll be like a violent persona for when Nadeshiko gets angry. **

**Nadeshiko: Oh. **

**Im: Yeah, so don't worry, princey-prince! XD **

**Tadase:*bangs covers his eyes and a small crown appears* Did you just say "Prince"? **

**Me:*looks to Im* Im, you should never say that around him, he'll go crazy! **

**Tadase:*points finger at me and smirks* Correction, Commoner! I am a KING! Now bow to ME!*laughs boisterously* **

**Im:*gets a tic mark and smashes a bucket on his head* **

**Me and Nadeshiko: O_O" **

**Im: Laugh-san owns no one, but the story. -_-" **

**Me: Enjoy...^_^" **

**Nadeshiko: ^_^" **

* * *

Kusukusu p.o.v 

If those boys are trying to make us go out with them, they are doing a bad job at it! First they ask us out rudely, next they stalk us, cuddle us in our sleep, and they steal our undergarments, seriously what's wrong with them?! Right now, me andthe girls are getting ready for bed and Kimami-chan(Kimami-sensei) finished making sure the other girls are asleep . "Seriously, I swear I'm going to have a restraining order against those idiots!" Roxie hissed, while she was buttoning her pajama top. "Same here!" Amu said while she was brushing her hair.

"Can't they just go after those other girls?!" Utau asked as she placed her hair loose. "They are really stubborn,desu."Suu sighed. All of us nodded, and got into our beds and finally drifted off to sleep. But after 2 hours or so, I hear our door open and foot steps come closer and closer. _'Who's there?!'_ I thought in horror. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist and a chest on my back. The breathing was on my head, but I could feel it to my neck and the person smelled like some sort of cool cologne. WAIT! DON'T TELL ME! IS IT HIM?!

I slowly turn around to see violet eyes down at me and I saw him smiling at me. He was wearing a gray tank top that showed his muscles and abs, he was wearing dark pants, and he didn't have his hat or headphones on. It was Rhythm! I know him because he's been flirting with me for several days and he told me his name and everything. "So you're awake, Kusu-chan~." He mewled in my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine and I gasped in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" I said quietly while shaking in his firm grip. "I came here to see my girl,cool right?" He winked at me, causing me to blush a bit, but I managed to keep calm. "No "not cool"!Get out!" I said again, while mimicking his voice.I kept trying to push him away, but he kept pulling me closer, until my breasts were on his chest."Meep!" I squeaked quietly at the contact. Rhythm, that purple jerk, just chuckled and kept staring at me with some sort look in his eyes. Why was he looking at me like that?

Rhytm p.o.v(Before they snuck in the girl's room) 

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Im sighed while rubbing his bruised shoulder. "Seriously, those girls have killer aim!" Kukai said while rubbing his gut. "I can't say that I told you so." Musashi began. We all glared at him as he began to say "I told you" so to each of us as he hit our heads really hard with a kendo stick. Most of us were pretty much unconscious on the ground, but we came back up and started thinking on how those girls will be ours. I mean just look at them, their babes! Especially the Kusukusu cutie. Mmm~. I can already feel me and her lips making out already.

"Uh,Rhythm, what are you doing?" I hear Nagi ask. I turn around to see all the other guys staring at me with surprised, weirded out, or just plain disgusted expressions. "What?"I asked, confused. "Dude, you were making out with that pillow,nya~!" Yoru said while pointing at the soft object. "huh?!" I look back at the pillow in surprise. No wonder they felt soft. But I did that in front of the guys! SHIT!

***Chibi funny anime moment***

I threw a bunch of pillows at them to shut them up. "Fo-Forget what you saw!" I yelled at them with a heated and scarlet face. Wow, is this what our fan girls felt, It's such an unfamiliar feeling.

"Dude, we WANT to forget what we just saw!" Kiseki said while getting a pillow off his head.

Sweatdropping, Kukai just turned to Ikuto,who had an equally creeped out look on his face."What's your plan?"

***Chibi funny anime moment over***

"Hey, the girls are are sleeping now,right?" Ikuto asked with his famous smirk. "Yeah." Daichi said. "We can just sneak in the room and sleep with them, like what we did on the bus. They felt so soft and nice~."Ikuto said, obviously thinking about Amu."And the next morning when they see us and will try to kill us, what do we do then?" Im asked. "Easy, we can try to give them nice and loving embraces that no woman can resist, I mean c'mon, when was the last time any of us embraced a girl other than our relatives?" Nagi pointed out. "Well, if Nagi came up with this idea, than it must be fine." Shona said, ignoring Ikuto's,Kair'si, and Musashi's glares.

So what was said, it was done. We managed to sneak in and find the right room, thanks to Yoru knowing Miki's scent(For some reason). I bee-lined to Kusukusu so fast, the sound barrier nearly broke.(Me: *laughs* Can you believe this guy?!*laughs harder*) I went in her warm covers and wrapped my arms around her unbelievably petite waist. It wasn't long until she woke up and stared at me in surprise. "So you're awake,Kusu-chan~." I said making my voice sound impossibly more sexy.

I saw a small portion of red on her face, but it disappeared as soon as it came."Wh-What are you doing here?!" She whispered in a loud tone so she wouldn't wake anyone up."I came here to see my girl,cool right?" I asked making myself look more cooler than usual, which is impossible. I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous!"No! Not "cool"!" The cute clown said imitating my voice."Get out!" She said again trying to push me, but no way was I gonna waste this chance! I pulled her closer to me and I felt her breasts get pressed onto my chest and well, let's just say I had a "Few" dirty thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched "Meep!". It was so cute I had to chuckle at least.

But then what I noticed was when I looked into her eyes, the reflection of the stars were shining in them and they were nothing compared to the small beauty's orange orbs, her small but amazing stature, her confused face, and her kissable, REAL, lips. She's so...gorgeous.I kept staring at her in amazement, until I felt something grab me by the neck out of the bed and I looked up to see...NADESHIKO?! FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! Her expression looked gentle, but her aura and eyes said other wise and she was carrying the boys(dead bodies) with ease. I practically shrieked like a girl at the sight of her.

"N-N-N-N-Nadeshiko-nee! What are-are you doin-doing here?!" I asked as I began to sweat I also felt my blood run cold, cold as ice.

***Funny anime moment* **

"Well, one of the girls in my room said she saw shadows coming in here, while she was coming back from the bathroom," She began as her aura became darker and scarier."Also, I saw you through the crack in the door Shona-san left." She said happily making the said teacher pale."Now then, How about I teach you boys a lesson~?" She cheerfully asked as she dragged us out of the room.

***Funny anime moment over* **

Why on earth does one girl have to be SO strong, this is inhuman! I saw Kusukusu and the other girls look at us in confusion, before they shrugged, huddled up together and fell asleep. I swear, that was the last thing I see when Nadeshiko's done with us! "Oh it will be~." The scary sibling grinned. _'Did she read my mind?!'_ I thought in horror. "Of course I did." She answered scaring me even more. This is gonna be a long and painful night.

* * *

**Me: I hope you all liked it! ^_^ **

**Nadeshiko: I LOVED it! **

**Tadase and Im: O_O*looks at Nadeshiko and steps back slowly* **

**Nadeshiko: ^_^*turns to them and smiles evilly* Kukuku... **

**Tadase and Im: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!*runs away and screams* **

**Me: O_O" E-er..Read and Review!**

**Nadeshiko:*smiles at you all* Sayonara! :D**


	10. Temari and feathers

**Me: Hey-Hey,Everyone! This will be our last couples intro before it's just me and Im! **

**Im: FINALLY, da-ze! :D**

**Me: -_-" Anyways, meet Kimami Anata and Shona Takiro a.k.a, Kimami-sensei and Shona-sensei! **

**Kimami and Shona:*comes in* **

**Im: Konnichiwa Senseis,da-ze! **

**Kimami:*smiles* hello. **

**Shona: Yo. **

**Me: Anyways, this chapter made me do a lot of thinking...and this is the chapter of the boys being tortured by Nadeshiko! ^_^ **

**Kimami: Wow ^_^! **

**Im and Shona:...*backs away and tries to leave* **

**Me: I wouldn't do that,guys-! **

***Knives and other sharp utensils pin them to the wall and two swords land between heir legs under their "you-knows"* **

**Im:*squeals like a girl* WAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Shona: WHAT THE HELL?! **

**Kimami: O_O*looks to me* **

**Me: Nadeshiko is in her "Temari" mode. **

**Kimami: Oh...**

***we all hear silent laughing from a far distance* **

**Me: A-anyways, I don't own anyone but the story! **

**Kimami: Enjoy! **

**Im and Shona: WE WON'T! **

* * *

Nadeshiko/Temari p.o.v

I loom over the guys in a menacing way with a gentle but dark grin on my face as my eyes began to have a sadistic gelam in them. "N-nadeshiko-nee, we kn-know you're mad, b-but..."Nagi stammered. I began to chuckle darkly, making them pale. "I'm not mad~, I'm furious and you know what that means~~!" I smiled knowing the next part. Kukai gulped. "T-Temari?" He said while shivering in fear. "Bingo~." I said, before I began to see red as I pounced on the idiots and began to beat them in a quiet but torturous manner. See when the soccer idiot said "Temari", she's a dark persona of our violent ancestor who was a professional kunoichi and was pretty violent when she beat*cough*killed*cough* her victims. We are kinda similar since we both have straight hair, manners, and we are both doing traditional dancing, but when I saw her picture her hair was in a lighter shade and she had beautiful cherry blossoms in her hair. She may be beautiful, but she can be vicious like me.

I grabbed my Brothers and began to painfully smash their heads together. When I finished I threw the two into a wall and turned to the Sohmas, who tried to run, Aw~! They thought running would save them~! Even though they are the fastest boys in the group and school, but they must know that Temari was practically the fastest woman alive. I appeared before them and began to kick the hell outta them like soccer balls and I kicked the green haired one into Kukai like a goal. I then shifted upwards and appeared in front of Im and Kiseki and I just punched and juggled them with my fists and threw those two on their beds. I hear the rest try to sneak back, but when I'm Temari my senses are heightened to a inhuman degree. I just immediately zoomed to Kairi and Musashi and began to grab their faces and clutched them painfully. I felt their glasses break as I lifted them and threw them to my pile of victims.

I then turned to my last two: Ikuto and Shona. I began to walk to them slowly and began to laugh at the fear and horror in their eyes. "You two," I began as my voice was deep and menacing matching Temari's."I will not let you off without a fair punishment." I sated as I grabbed Ikuto and began to kick his arms,legs, and crotch. He whimpered and yelped at the pain and afterwards, I turned to Shona and headbutted him painfully and I began to jab at his gut and torso. When my work was done all of those idiot's were practically dead. I then turned around and turned back to normal. "Now, don't let this happen again," I giggled before I let my "Temari" mode out one last time."Or else I won't go easy on you." I said icily. The idiots nodded quickly and paled. I left their room after smiling and started to take a small walk since I'm already awake.

"I can't believe Nagi and Ruzu(Rhythm's nickname) became such heartless players." I said to myself. "But the girls the two are in love with are pretty cute." I continued. In fact, those girl's look familiar. After a few minutes I remembered that I bumped into them in the library back at school.

_Flash back:3 weeks ago_

I was walking to check out a book and I notice a small girl with beautiful doe brown eyes, long curly blond locks, and she had a black head band on her head. _'She's so cute! She looks like a porcelain doll! No a princess!'_ I squealed in my head. I walked over to the beautiful girl and decided to help her."Do you need help,Ms?" I asked politely. She turned to me and my GOD! She looked even better up close! She blushed a bit and pointed to a book a few shelves higher than her, but to me, an arm-reach. I grabbed the book and handed it to her. She smiled widely, nearly making me pass out from the cuteness. "Arigato!" She thanked and bowed. I smiled and just waved my hand. "It's nothing, glad I could help." I said.

2 or 3 seconds later, a girl that looked identical to her came. Except, she had straight hair to her calves, orange vibrant eyes, and she had red and white polka-dotted arm and leg warmers. She looked like a beautiful doll like the princess one."Rima-nee! Did you get the gag manga?" She happily piped. "Hai. If it wasn't for ...ano?" She asked to me. "I'm Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko Fujisaki." I told them. The two looked to each other and grinned at me with a small amount of blush on their beautiful faces. "Thank you, Nadeshiko-san." They said in unison. I felt my face heat up and began to feel light-headed. _'The cuteness! The cuteness!'_ I thought.

_End of Flashback: Back to now _

I felt my face heat up and I began to grin widely. "Uwaa~! They were just so adorable~!" I said happily. While I was walking, I noticed a figure outside. I looked out the window to see a figure flying and soaring in the sky. 'Too big to be a bird! What is that?' I asked myself. Then these small things fluttered down to the ground slowly. I opened the window to try and see it, but it was gone and all I managed to get was a pure white feather.

Tadase p.o.v 

_(Next Morning!) _

I woke up and yawned to a nice sunny day. It seems peaceful and perfect. "Good morning, guys!" I cheerfully said. I heard a bunch of moaning and groaning. "What the?" I turned around to see DEAD BODIES! "AAAAHHHHHH! Guys,Sensei! What happened to you?!" I worriedly asked them.

***chibi funny anime moment* **

"Temari, that's what happened..." Kiseki groaned out. No they actually anger Nadeshiko enough to make her become Temari?! They must be insane. I've known everyone,minus Im since he's new, since preschool and I'm pretty sure we all know that we should never tick off Nadeshiko EVER! She's already deadly, but if you make her go to Temari you must have a death wish!

"You guys must've angered her pretty bad." I said sweat dropping.

***chibi funny anime moment over* **

While we are speaking of the purple-haired beauty, I have a crush on her and I guess she doesn't feel the same way since I'm a charmer. I try to resist the feeling but I just love everything about her. Her perfect violet eyes, shining matching eyes, graceful attitude. I just...she's breathtaking if you don't tick her off. I have done many things to date her and I've been rejected, but I'm not stopping. I may be a prince, but that doesn't mean I can't be persistent.

"Oi,Chibi prince, you there?" Im teased as everyone and Sensei began to look at him in shock for saying that. 'Prince? Did he just say Prince?!' I thought as my crown appeared on my head. I grinned widely and turned to the Korean and jabbed a finger at him. "Correction, you pest! I am a KING!" I shouted and began to laugh loudly. "Dumbass." Ikuto said as he and Yoru swatted him on his head. "OW!" Im shouted in pain. I felt something hard hit me on my head before I blacked out for a bit.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if Tadase's p.o.v is short, but I don't really know or have any ideas for what to do for him. **

**Kimami: Wow, I like Nadeshiko even more! ^_^ **

**Shona and Im:*in casts and bandages then glares at us* **

**Me: A-anyway, **

**Kimami: Read and Review! **

**Me: Sayonara! ^_^"**


	11. The date

**Me:... **

**Yong Soo:*smirking at me* **

**Me: What you did was not necessary... **

**Yong Soo: You said you needed an idea and I gave you one,da-ze! ^_^ **

**Me: *mutters*son of a bitch...**

**Yong Soo: I'm sorry, what was that?*moves closer to me* **

**Me:*movs back* Nothing, and*clears throat* hello, my dear reviewers, I'm sorry for not updating, but a few things have "happened" and I wasn't able to update this fic for a while... **

**Yong Soo:*smiles* Enjoy the fic,da-ze~!*winks* **

**Me: I own no one...*takes another step away from Yong Soo* **

**Yong Soo:*grins* **

* * *

Roxie p.o.v 

As much as I would enjoy my first field trip with my new friends, It could have gone better if it wasn't for that damn Yong Soo! The bastard wouldn't leave me alone and the mega pervert always tried to grope my chest when ever he sees me. God knows how many times I've maced, tazed, and beaten that fool! But y'know, I can't help but think of how cute he is. He has happy brown eyes, always wearing a grin on his face, and the way he said "Da-ze" cutely after a sentence. Don't get me wrong, its not like I'm falling for him, it's just that I think he's not a bad person. He should just work on his approach to me better.

I sighed as I continued my walk from the store back home. "I swear, if he wasn't so annoying, I'd give him a chance. I mean he is kinda cute..." I said to myself. "Who's cute,da-ze?" A familiar Korean accent asked from behind. I squealed in surprise as I turned around to see him. He was wearing casual attire. He had on a white top with a sleeveless jacket over it, skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"Holy Nordics!" I screeched as I placed a hand on my chest. Now I know what the girls meant when they said I had large breasts, but I choose to ignore it. Yong Soo jumped back being equally startled. "Whoa! What is it?!"He said getting in a fighting stance. "Yong Soo, you just scared me is all." I managed to say through my labored breathing. Yong Soo relaxed and scratched his the back of his neck with a closed eye grin.

"Sorry, Roxie-chan, I just saw you walking by yourself and I noticed you talking to yourself was all." He explained. My eyes widened and my face began to heat up and redden. _'Dear God! Please don't tell me he heard me talking about him!'_ I thought in horror. The Korean next to me saw my vulnerable state and began to smirk as if he knew who I was talking about. ""It was me, wasn't it,da-ze~?" He cooed happily. _'Son of a Bitch!'_ I thought in anger. "No, I was just thinking of someone else is all!" I said walking past him. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew the weirdo was following me. I sighed and turned around.

"Okay, what do you want? Because a person does not randomly stalk someone else without a reason." I said to him. The Korean's face reddened a bit and he just smiled to me. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He said. I looked up in thought to realize that I didn't really have anything better to do so, why not? "Sure, when should I show up?"I asked. "Dammit! I knew you were gonna say no! But c'mon, give me a chance!" He begged with anime tears.

***Funny chibi anime moment* **

"Yong Soo..."

"But look at me! and look at you! We're both hot!" He wailed. I sweat dropped at him.

"Yong Soo, calm down!" I said.

"Give me a chance,please!" He shouted hugging me, not knowing I said yes.

"Yong Soo, I said YES, now please let go of me!" I said trying to push him off of me. The bastard has a strong grip!

He calmed down immediately and turned back into his cheery self.I wonder if he's bipolar?

"Great meet me at the cafe around 7,da-ze!" He grinned before leaving me standing there confused.

***Funny chibi anime moment over* **

"What the hell happened?" I wondered out loud before walking home.

* * *

**Me: Okay before you have any questions, the reason why I didn't share a p.o.v with Yong Soo like I usually do in the other chapter was because since me and him are both the creators of the story and besides he's making his own p.o.v. **

**Yong Soo: Also, It's true that I came from hetalia because I am Roxie-chan's favorite country along side the Nordics who are her-*gets kicked in the nuts* **

**Me: I'll reveal that in a different chapter...and it'll also explain what he did to me*shivers and runs away* **

**Yong Soo: SAYONARA! **

**Me: That's my line! **

**Yong Soo:*chases me* She owns no one!**


	12. Ready for the date!

**Yong Soo: Hi guys! Roxie is sorry for the REALLY late update of this fic, but don't worry she's going to be off punishment real soon! All she has to do is raise her Biology and Math grade up to an 80 and she'll have her things back! XD The intro will be me only,since Roxie is...*smirks lustfully* a bit busy... **

**Me:*voice is muffled and yelling in another room* MMM! UMF! MMMMMM! **

**Yong Soo: Ignore that... but anyways, she own no one and enjoy the story,da-ze~! ^_^*leaves and goes to where I am* **

**Me:*screams louder* MMMM!HMPF MMM(NOOO!HELP ME!)!HMPF MMM!(HELP ME!) **

* * *

**Yong Soo p.o.v **

I was walking to school with a large grin and the guys must have noticed my attitude being slightly different from being so cheery,well more cheerier than usual. "Dude, are you okay? You've been smiling the whole time." Nagi asked. I turned to them with my grin widening. "I managed to get a date with Roxie-chan!" I said happily. Their faces gaped at me in shock and before I knew it, Kukai and Daichi tackled me to the ground as my smile never left my face.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SCORE HER?!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! THE CHICK IS EMOTIONLESS!"

They were pulled off of me by Yoru and Kiseki as I stood up to brush myself off. "Although we are not weird enough to tackle you, we are curious. How did you hit it off with a girl like her anyways?" Kairi asked while he was fixing his glasses as usual. I just flipped my hair back a bit and gave off a large smirk. "She's just probably falling for me already,can't blame her." I said as I felt sparkles come over me. Ikuto,being the asshole he is,slid next to me. "Let me guess...You begged her,didn't you?" He asked monotonously.

_CRACK! _Hurk?! My pride! You bastard! The blue haired son of a bitch just smirked at me, knowing he was right. "I get the feeling you begged her, because you knew that someone like Roxie is very soft and sensitive towards signs of other people's misery and tears, so that was you're plan B if she said no to you." He continued as his smirk got wider. I glared at him while my face was heating up and was probably scarlet by now. I heard the guys behind him laugh and snicker at my expression. "Shut up! You guys are still on base 1 while trying to actually get your girls!" I shot at them. They all grew silent and began to walk to school quietly.

I just mentally danced in my head as I was glad to get them to shut up. While we were at school, I noticed how all of the girls who hang out with Roxie-chan,including, the blonde teacher were sort of checking her or something. It looked like a policemen searching a criminals pockets or something. The other guys must've noticed and probably had perverted thoughts about them since I noticed their bloody noses. My guess is that they probably imagined them touching each other while moaning hotly. 'Damn,now I'm getting turned on too.' I thought as I felt my nose drip blood.

"Guys,Guys! H didn't force himself on me to say yes to him!" She told them as I fell back in shock. "They thought I molested her to actually get her to go on a date with her?!" I asked dumbfounded. "Well, I don't blame them,nya~!" Yoru purred out. "What?!" I growled to him.

***chibi funny anime moment* **

"well let's be honest,nya. The girls already hate us for being womanizers, we did practically chase and stalk them during the field trip, steal their under clothing at the time, and we were watching them sleep,nya. I'm pretty sure that our chances with them are slim,nya." He said while chewing on his taiyaki. We all froze remembering all the things we did and how perverted and true they were. "Damn, he's right." I heard Shona-sensei breathe out.

***Chibi anime moment over* **

I stood up and grinned proudly as the others looked to me in confusion. "Well, during my date with Roxie-chan, I'm going to show her that I'm actually a true gentlemen and that I'm not as bad as I seem!" I yelled out determined. "How did he score a date with her? Isn't she emotionless?" Shona-sensei asked. I groaned out at the fact that I had to explain and of course he laughed at me before I shot him down about the blonde-sensei. The school bell finally rang as I left to get dressed for my date. I left my room wearing a white shirt and red jacket, with blue jeans, matching shoes, and thick glasses on, since I was told by girls at my last school that I looked better with glasses.

"Alright here goes nothing!" I pumped to myself after saying a Korean prayer. But why am I so nervous, I went on a lot of dates and I'm never this worried. I never put on so much cologne, I never checked my breath a lot, and I never made sure my hair wasn't too messy. Could Roxie actually be the girl I see in my dreams? The reason on why I am such a player is because I always had a dream of a beautiful girl with long hair that covered her face. She wore a bright white gown that made her look more angelic and she had beautiful wings extended from her back as she reached her hand to me. It was always sunny with the breeze blowing, the grass swaying, and the sun out. It was just the two of us, but I never see her face. Because when I wake up, the sun in my dream would blind me as the sun would in real life. As a player, I wanted to see if the girls I see or go after would be her. But so far, I've been failing.

However, when I saw Roxie, she had this aura of mysteriousness and I just felt a tug telling me to go after her. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone knock on m door. I opened it to see Roxie-chan wearing a gorgeous white gown, along with matching ballet flats that had laces wrapped around her ankles and legs. Her hair was in a heavenly braid with a lovely flower accessory. And she had a pale blue mini jacket on over her. I stared at her with a gaping expression and I swear my face was as red as my sweater and I got a familiar feeling around her for some reason.

She looked to me with her beautiful shining gold eyes and tilted her hair making her white locks frame her face even better. "Hello, Yong Soo, are you ready?" She asked with her smooth quiet voice. I only nodded like an idiot before shutting my door and locking it. "O-Okay,let's go!" I managed to say before I grabbed her wrist and go to the cafe I wanted to take her to. Let's hope this date won't end badly!

* * *

**Yong Soo: Don't worry, all will be revealed next chapter,da-ze! Since we already did everyone's p.o.v this story will be in 3rd p.o.v for the rest of it's chapter depending on what the dialogue is,da-ze! **

**Me:*still screaming in a muffled tone* **

**Yong Soo: *smirks* Now, if you'll excuse me kind reviewers! *walks to room I'm in* **

**Me: *tied up with tape on my face and is blushing red* **

**Yong Soo:*smiles* Sayonara,read and review,da-ze! *closes door behind him* **

**Me: *Screaming louder in fear* MMFM UMFGH UMMM NNNGHH UOFFF! (SOMEONE SAVE ME!)**


	13. A kiss changes all

**Me:*hugging Kimami tightly while shivering* Th-Thank you so much girls! **

**Yaya: No ****problem****, Roxie-chii! We're glad to save you!**

**Amu: You sick pervert! **

**Nadeshiko/Temari: Under the petals of this sakura tree ,You will be DISCIPLINED!*lunges at Yong Soo with sword* **

**Yong Soo:*screams* NO! DON'T KILL ME! I'M IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Girls:*violently assaults Yong Soo* **

**Me:...W-Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter...*shivering* I will never see my body the same way again...*pales white* **

**Utau: What did he do to you?! **

**Me: Things...horrible things... **

* * *

Roxie and Yong Soo were at a café called "Ohiko" Café for their date for the evening. Everything is going fine, or WOULD be going fine, if only girls haven't constantly tried flirting with Yong Soo and if Roxie wouldn't always be wandering off.

"This café is really nice, how did you find it?" The white haired teen asked. "One of the boys told me about this place before and I thought it would be nice to take you here,da-ze!." He said with a smile. For once on this date, Roxie actually blushed but it disappeared as soon as it came. "W-Well, can you tell me about yourself?" She asked. The latter nodded as he breathed in and out as if he was ready to do a physical challenge. "I came from South Korea, as my siblings came from the other parts of Asia and I'm here since my other school...sorta exploded..." He began. "What?" Roxie asked with eyes widened. "Another time! Anyways, When I heard about this school here, I thought that I could make a great start and settle down till I graduate...and find "her"." He said. "Who's her?" The female asked.

"This girl I think about, _no_, dream about. The only characteristics about her that I know, is that she has long braided hair, wore a beautiful dress, and she had a soft voice. I became a flirt to find her, because she truly took my heart away...She's an angel." Yong Soo sighed out with a dreamy expression. However, Roxie stared at him with a shocked expression, not because he was talking about another girl at their date. But to know the fact that the other girl is her! From physical description to voice. The reason Roxie came, was because she constantly heard a voice as she slept. It turned out that's how an angel would find their soul mate, but the thing is she didn't actually think that the boy in front of her would have an efficient visual on her. Not to mention to know what she is.

"Roxie? Roxie? Are you okay?" The Korean asked worriedly. Said teen snapped out of it quickly. "Huh? What? S-Sorry, did you say something?" She asked. "I said can you tell me about yourself, since I told you about myself." He repeated. Roxie stared at him with empty eyes as she was beginning to explain. "I was born from a different part of the world, but I don't know which since I lost my family when I was 3. So I was at an orphanage for 4 weeks until my brothers came and took me in. They gave me and made me feel such warmth and love that I felt with my old family. I came here, because I thought that if I go to Japan, then it would look really nice on a job application, since I'm obviously not Japanese." She explained. Her date gave her a look that she was used to. Pity. The white haired angel HATED that look.

It made her feel weak to have to reveal her troubled past to others and they give her a look that makes her feel guilty and weak for telling them such private irrelevant information about her. "W...Wow, sorry for asking..." He slowly said. "Don't be, it's fine You were curious and I answered your question." She quickly said. "Just don't worry about it, let's just enjoy our...date." She said as she said the word "Date" as if someone shoved worms in her mouth. Yong Soo grinned immediately as he heard Roxie say that. "Sure,da-ze~!"He said eagerly as the two began to eat.

As they were eating, Roxie noticed that many girls were staring and whispering about Yong Soo. A few of them looked to her an whispered.

"A guy like THAT is with a girl like HER?"

"I question his taste."

"Look at her eyes, they are so freaking unnatural."

"I have a better shot with him than her." A girl said as she stared at the female protagonist in disgust.

Roxie had enough and stood up as she glared to those who were staring. They simultaneously paled and looked away to mind their own business and out of fear. Yong Soo noticed and decided to leave the bill and lead his date out of café before hell could break loose. "Roxie,how about we go somewhere else?" He asked. "..." She nodded as a yes. Yong Soo gently took her hand and lead her up the hill to climb better.

"Wow, this hill is huge." Roxie said as she was climbing it. "Just wait, when you get to the top it will be worth it." He grinned to her. Roxie lightly blushed but it disappeared as they finished climbing. Roxie's golden eyes widened as she saw the beautiful view of the whole city from the high hill. She was able to see everything and the darkness of outside helped make the lights of the city look more beautiful.

While Roxie was staring in awe, Yong Soo glanced to her while blushing as her beauty was even more illuminated by the moonlight. "Yong Soo..." Her voice said as the Korean was brought out from his stupor. "Y-Yes?!" He asked nervously. Roxie looked to him with a genuine smile as her eyes were shining like the stars in the sky. "Thank you for letting go on this beautiful date with you." She said. Yong Soo's face rivaled the red of South Korea's flag. "Y-You're welcome..." He said, managing to smile back to her. As Roxie smiled to him, she noticed that he moved closer to her.

"Y-Yong Soo?" She blushed as her eyes widened. The Korean said nothing as he closed the space between him and her by kissing her. The white haired teen was so shocked and surprised, she didn't know how to respond, for a moment. She was thinking of pushing him away, but he had his arms wrapped around her in a tight grip that she couldn't escape from. 'I might as well...' She thought as she kissed him back._ 'Best. Date. Ever.' _Yong Soo declared happily as he continued kissing the foreigner.

* * *

**Me: Is he dead? **

**Nadeshiko: No, just in a full body cast and is deeply traumatized, but that was because I was gentle with him. **

**Amu: W-Wow... **

**Yaya: He was a perv and he deserved it!**

**Ikuto: But we need him for the rest of the fanfic **

**Me: Oh, he'll heal fast, he isn't human anyways **

**Yoru: Wait, what?!**

**Me: Nothing! Read and Review! SAYONARA! ^_^**

**Yoru: WAIT!**


	14. Author's note: I don't care --

**Me: Hi, everyone! I'm back! Happy New years and stuff like that. Also, I noticed that the characters seem a bit OOC from when I reread the whole Fanfic to see if there should be any changes. But I thought, I really don't give a fuck -_- It's called FAN FICTION for a reason. The whole point is me just putting my own shit online that everyone just enjoys reading. Not for someone to think I'm doing too much and the story is crazy and the characters will never do whatever they do like that and how teachers would never do stuff like that. Really? Do you watch anime? Do you know how MY Teachers act? No, No anyone doesn't know about my life and that's pretty damn perfect too! If you have a complaint about the fic that is not criticism, that involves me the ways to make my story better and creative, and NOT about changing the whole characters, then don't fucking read it all. You can make your own for all I care. This is just a bunch of Mumbo Jumbo that will NEVER EVER EVER EVER FOR NEVER WILL EVER NEVER EVER OF ALL NEVER happen in the anime. I made the fic a romantic comedy, so the characters may be a bit shitty and nuts, but hey, It's not my fault you all enjoy reading my bullshit fanfic, and seeing how many people like it, I will continue it for your sake. And I'm sorry if I came off childish and rude, but that's just how I feel, so deal with it. Also I don't care if teachers are more disciplined than this in Japan. Hello? I look at Anime 24/7/365 for the past 15 years of my life. I'm pretty sure anime teachers are crazy as hell in this, if not crazier. No, I will NOT stick to canon because this is MY story, I do it the way I want to do it. People made their stories TOTALLY off the mat and time of Shugo chara, I read 189 different types and the characters are much more bizarre compared to mine. Spoiler alert, you can skip my Intros and Outros. I'm not making you fucking read them. Skip them, read the story, and if ya don't like the story, don't read it anymore. I don't care -_-**

**Yong Soo: Also, She had a violent past and her teachers are actually crazy like that from Grade school to Highschool. Hell, her Spanish teacher would push students into lockers and make them shut the hell up. Don't like the story, then you'll live if things are different. =_=**

**Amu: I'm actually a main protaganist that is with her friends and family, so what if I dropped my cool and spicy attitude I wanted to lose it in canon anyway **

**Ikuto: I don't think it matters if I'm calm, cool, and perverted or if I'm not the same as I was in canon, I still love Amu and nothing will change that**

**Tadase: In most fanfics, I'm the annoying guy trying to make Amu like me, but in stories like these, I'm shipped with Nadeshiko-san**

**Rima: There are stories with me actually being like this, but more possessive and scarier. So what if I'm not the way I was in the anime?**

**Yoru: She's right, if we are different then she probably read other fics of us that she really liked and may have summed up our newly found strange personalities that she made come to here in the fic. If you like the fic, then accept the OOCness**

**Me: That's EXACTLY what I fucking did **

**Suu: I'm fine with the changes since we still maintain our hobbies and things we like**

**Kairi: I'm rarely in stories like this, different or not, just being included is enough for me**

**Yaya: Yaya is still immature and young like canon, but Yaya can be mature too **

**Kukai: No one will die if the story is different**

**Ran: Does it even matter? I'm still athletic and happy**

**Miki: Luvs actually makes the fics for fun and pure imagination**

**Dia: She may not be updating, since she has three other websites to do fanfics on as well**

**Nadeshiko: And with our opinions being said**

**Nagihiko: I'm sure everyone will live**

**Rima: She never really tries in her fics, just pure creativity**

**Kusukusu: We'll see you all in the next update, Kusukusukusukusu~*giggles***

**Kiseki: So, the commoner won't update THE KING!? UPDATE COMMONER!**

**Me:...*slowly turns head 360 degress and face was black as aura gets darker and eyes glow red and mouth was gone and claws grow as teeth sharpens and hisses at him demonically***

**Kiseki:...TAKE YOUR TIME WHENEVER YOU LIKE, MA'AM!*hides behind Dia***

**Me: I have posted this message on all my other fics on the other websites I make fics on, so this message is not specifically going out to anyone. Although hearing new opinions are helpful, I'd rather not change a damn thing on here**

**Rythm: Roxie-san doesn't own us**

**Musahi: Sayonara **


End file.
